Open Up Your Eyes
by TammyDevil666
Summary: At the end of season 4, Sookie makes a different choice.


**I'm still bitter over the season 4 finale, and so far season 5 just seems to be leading to another let down. This needed to be written, it's what could have happened if the show was anything remotely like the books. Thanks as always to dusty273 for the read through=)**

* * *

"He lied to you," Eric said.

"I seem to recall some lying on your part, but it's not the same. You made no promises to love me at the time. I honestly never expected you still would once you got your memories back," Sookie countered.

"Everything I have done was to protect you," Bill spoke up.

Sookie turned to address her ex-boyfriend. "How was letting two lowlife's beat me up for my own protection? Don't think just because you've given me more of your blood that I suddenly forgot about that. I appreciate you saving my life, but I wish you would have found another way to do it. I never realized how most of our relationship was based on blood until now. Eric didn't bite me once when we were together, except when he was in a lot of pain from the silver. And it was a mutual exchange."

"So, you have had his blood as well. What makes you positive that what you feel for him is real?"

She stared into Eric's blue eyes, and could very clearly see that the one she loved was still in there. "Because I always felt something for him, even before I had any of his blood in my system. I just couldn't admit it to myself." Sookie glanced back at Bill, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "You were the first vampire I ever met, the first time I heard silence in my head. But honestly, I think I would have been drawn to any vampire who came to Merlotte's that night. You just happened to get there first and before I knew it, you were forcing your blood down my throat. It was too soon for any real feelings to have developed. A part of me will always love you, but I don't know what's real anymore. If I ever could have loved you on my own, or if I only thought I did because I had so much of your blood in me. The bottom line is that I should have been given that choice, but you took it away from me. Yes, I was grateful for you having saved my life, but now to find out you deliberately let me get beat up…" her voice trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. "Were you ever planning to tell me about that?"

Bill was taken aback, not sure how to respond. "I believe I would have. You must understand that getting close to you was just a job at first, that's not how I feel now. I really did love you, Sookie. I still do."

"I believe you," she commented, taking another deep breath. "But I have to move on; I'm not the same woman I was. A lot has changed since I've been back, and I know it was hardly any time at all for me, but we can never go back to the way things were. Tell me, Bill, how many women have you bedded in my absence? Did you waste any time at all?"

He looked caught, a guilty expression taking over his features. "I am King now; there were obligations I had to uphold."

Sookie nodded. "And those obligations were to fuck anything with a pulse?"

Eric chuckled at that, completely sobering up when she turned an angry glare on him.

"And what about you, huh? I find it hard to believe that Eric Northman was celibate for an entire year. You claim to be the only one who didn't think I was dead, but a vampire has needs, right?"

"I didn't take up with anyone," Eric told her in a firm tone. "All I did was feed; you may ask Pam if you don't trust me. Although, now probably wouldn't be the best time."

"Doesn't feeding usually lead to sex?" she wondered.

He shook his head. "We can feed without it becoming too physical, I didn't find any of those fangbangers to be very appealing."

"It doesn't really matter if you did or not. We made no promises to each other, you owed me nothing. The same for you, Bill, we were already broken up. I wouldn't have expected anything less." She focused back on Eric, taking his large hand in hers. "I need to know the truth. Why did you really buy my house? Was it so you could own me?"

"It is the same as I've told you before; I wanted to hold on to some part of you. I knew how important your home was, this was my way of assuring that it would still be there when you returned. It was only a few months after your disappearance that your brother was looking to put it up for sale, I couldn't let that happen."

Sookie felt her eyes tear up. "You really knew I would be back, didn't you?"

Eric smiled. "Of course, nothing could keep you away for long. I could no longer feel you, but I never gave up hope."

She smiled in return. "You were sleeping in the house that day, weren't you? Even for your speed, you still got there way too fast."

"Guilty, do with me what you will," Eric said with a grin.

"Exactly how many times have you slept there while I was gone?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps three days a week, give or take."

Sookie had never seen his actual resting place, but it had to be more comfortable than the cubby. She couldn't believe he would spend his days there when he really didn't have to. "Okay, first thing's first. You need to change out of that robe before we go back to my house, it's seriously hideous. The two of you should never dress alike again, there's something very wrong about that."

Eric couldn't agree more.

Bill finally snapped out of it when he realized what she said. "You're taking him back to your house?"

"We have a lot more talking to do, and it needs to be done without an audience. I've made my choice, Bill. I hope we can at least try to be friends, but what we had is in the past. I'm not saying things will ever be perfect with Eric, but I have to at least give it a shot to see if we could work now that he's back to his normal self. My Gran told me to never have any regrets, and I feel that if I don't give him a chance, I'll come to regret it for the rest of my life." Before she knew what happened, Eric grabbed her around the waist and planted a firm kiss on her mouth, touching his forehead to hers.

"Oh, lover, I guarantee we will work just fine."

She blushed, licking her lips.

Eric kissed her again, not able to resist. "I will only be a moment."

Sookie watched him take off, probably going to find some other clothes to put on. She stood with Bill in awkward silence after that, not sure what to say to him. Luckily, he broke the ice for her.

"I think I will change as well. I hope you are happy, Sookie, that's all I care about."

She watched him leave; wondering if there was any truth to his words. Knowing how many times he'd lied to her in the past, it was hard to tell.

* * *

Eric sniffed the air when they finally reached her house, holding Sookie back.

"I smell a Were."

She raised her eyebrows. "It might be Debbie; she stopped by a couple days ago."

He shook his head. "This scent is fresher; I think she is still here."

That worried Sookie, wondering if Debbie found out that Alcide confessed his feelings to her.

Eric entered the house first; making sure Sookie was behind him. The gunshot rang out before anyone could stop it, hitting him in the chest. He roared and fell to the floor.

Sookie saw Debbie about to take another shot and ran toward her, slamming into her body and causing the gun to fall from her hands. She grabbed the weapon, hitting the crazy werewolf in the head, knocking her unconscious. Sookie ran back to Eric, kneeling down beside him. She noticed the bullet pop out of his chest as the wound started to close, shaking her head in astonishment. "You really need to stop taking bullets for me."

He laughed through what was left of the pain. "Better me than you, are you all right?"

Sookie nodded, helping him to stand up. She immediately grabbed her phone to call Alcide, yelling at him that he better come get Debbie as soon as he could. There was no telling what Sookie might do if she had to be in that woman's presence for too long.

"What the fuck was that?"

Sookie let out the breath she'd been holding when Tara came downstairs, looking agitated. "Oh, nothing, she just tried to kill us."

It was then that Tara took notice of the other body on the floor, scowling at Eric as if it was somehow his fault, but choosing to ignore him. "I'm going back to New Orleans, Sook; I can't deal with much more of this. I never should have come back in the first place. Lafayette has been through enough, I don't know how he managed to sleep through all that noise, but you take good care of him." She gave the blonde a hug, and with one last scathing glance at Eric, made her way out of the house.

Sookie would miss her friend, but knew this was the best thing for her.

Alcide arrived twenty minutes later to see that Debbie was awake; she was tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth as she tried to get loose.

Sookie gave him a look. "I think it's safe to say she ain't sober anymore."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry about this. We got into a fight and I abjured her, which is the worst possible thing you could do to someone in your pack. She must have thought you were the reason why. I'll handle this; I promise that Debbie will be reprimanded for her behavior. I'll see that she never comes after you again." Alcide untied Debbie, grabbing her by both arms and making sure to keep the cloth in her mouth as to not have to listen to her bitching. He saw that Sookie was standing close to Eric, her hand clutching his. "I guess you've made your decision."

No more words needed to be said after that, Sookie liked Alcide as a friend, but at least now he knew there was no chance for more between them. It was for the best.

Eric kissed the top of her head after the wolf's departure. It was almost sunrise, so any talking they planned on doing would have to wait for another night. She stopped him from heading to the cubby, a look of confusion on his face. "What's wrong?"

"As much as I wish you could stay here tonight, you need to go to Fangtasia. Talk with Pam, I know what went on with you two and you have to forgive her."

Eric scoffed. "She disobeyed me and could have killed you; Pam knew what the repercussions would be."

Sookie nodded. "Even so, I know how much she means to you. If more is to happen with us, I don't want her to hate me. I don't want her to think that I could ever come between you. She needs you right now, Eric. I'll be okay."

He cupped her cheek, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. "I do love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

With one last parting kiss, he took off through the night sky and arrived at Fangtasia in less than ten minutes. He headed straight to his office, finding Pam crying her heart out in Ginger's embrace. He didn't know how long she'd remained that way, but something inside him broke at having to see his beautiful child in so much distress. "Leave us," he told Ginger, and she didn't hesitate to do so. Pam tried to wipe her eyes, but she couldn't hide anything from him. He kneeled down, taking Pam in his arms instead, which caused her to sob even harder. "Du är förlåten," Eric whispered to her in Swedish, letting her know that she was forgiven.

Pam gazed up at him. "Jag är ledsen," she apologized.

He smiled, wiping one of her bloody tears away with his thumb. "I know you did what you thought would be best for me, but Sookie is the one who convinced me that I needed to come see you. I love you both in very different ways, but you will not make me choose. There is room for both of you in my life; I hope you can accept that."

Pam nodded. "I can try. As far as humans go, I suppose it could always be worse."

"There are some things that will never change. You are my child, Pam. You were born into greatness. If you want to part ways and live your own life, you have every right to do so. If you wish for me to release you…"

She shook her head, cutting him off. "No, I could never wish for that. This is where I belong."

Eric was glad, not knowing what he would have done if she agreed. He kissed her forehead, helping her to stand up. It was time to rest, even though he wanted to be with Sookie at the moment, she was right about him needing to talk with Pam. He felt that she was safe for the time being, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

He was there practically as soon as the sun went down; Sookie fixed her dress as she opened the door. Once she got a good look at the man on the other side, she knew no talking was about to take place. He looked good enough to eat.

Eric pounced, picking her up and attacking her mouth in a passionate embrace. He could sense no other heartbeats in the house, assuming Lafayette must be out. There was no time to waste. He didn't know how he managed to get her upstairs, dropping her on the bed a second later, a bed he spent a lot of time in. Now that he knew fully who he was, things were going to be different.

Sookie gasped when her dress was ripped from her body, a very horny Viking now taking its place. She moaned as he fondled and sucked her breasts, biting each nipple lightly. Throwing her head back when she felt two fingers enter her slick passage, stroking her folds until she came undone.

Eric grinned, licking his fingers clean of her juices. "Are you ready for more, lover?"

She nodded, speech a difficult task at the moment.

Eric brushed the hair out of her face, positioning himself over her pussy and thrusting home in one quick plunge. He fucked her hard and fast, the bed banging against the wall.

Sookie raked her nails down his muscled back.

"Squeeze me, lover, just like that."

She could deny him nothing at that point. Sookie felt that she was close, crying out as her orgasm hit.

Eric growled out his release right behind her, lying on top of her for a minute, but then moving to the side as to not crush her.

"I think I saw stars that time."

He chuckled. "Mission accomplished, there's plenty more where that came from."

Sookie snuggled up closer to him. "I'll hold you to that. I'm so glad I didn't lose this."

"And you never will," he whispered as she started to doze off, kissing the top of her head. "Rest now, dear one, this is only the beginning."

**The End**


End file.
